A Goddess Breaks the Rules
by I'MobsessedWITHtooMANYthings
Summary: What happens when a certain goddess breaks her oath to her fellow gods? Read to find out! Okay I suck at summaries so just forget this summary and get to the story! PLZ :   Rated T cuz I'm awesome! Okay, I guess that was in my opinion but whatever!
1. Chapter 1

**Percy**

It was the middle of the year at Goode High School. I had made three new friends, Chris, Austin and Gavin. Now don't mistake Chris and Austin for boys, because, well they're one hundred percent female. Chris is short for Christina and then Austin is just Austin. My first class of the day is English, with Mr. Blofis otherwise known to me as dad. You see I'm a Greek demigod so my dad is Poseidon god of the sea. My mom met Paul Blofis and they got married so know he is my step-dad, but we are super close and I'm comfortable enough to call him dad and he's comfortable enough to call me son. I walked into the classroom and sat at my seat. "Good morning everyone." Paul exclaimed happily. "Good morning." Most of the kids replied in a flat tone seeing they were half asleep. Chris, Austin and Gavin sat across the room from me, all of us had the same schedules. "We are expecting two new students in this class today! They should be here right about…" Paul looked at his watch and then there was a knock on the door. "Now!" He finished and went to open the door to the classroom. I looked down at my phone that was hid beneath the table while texting Grover who was at some other school looking for more half-bloods.

**Annabeth**

Mr. Blofis, our new English teacher led us into the room. "Us" is Thalia and I. "You will be sitting over there." Mr. Blofis told us and pointed towards a boy with black hair who was looking down at something so I couldn't see his eyes. There were two spots on either side of him. I nodded towards the teacher and followed Thalia towards our new seats.

**Percy**

I looked up sensing two people sitting on either side of me. Realization struck me as I saw two familiar faces. "Seaweed brain!" Annabeth slightly exclaimed and hugged me. "Looks like someone missed me wise girl." I laughed at Annabeth and she blushed. "Guys." Thalia hissed at us and we both looked up. Paul was already starting the lesson. "Okay class, so we are going to start a unit on Greek…" He paused took a breath and continued, "Greek mythology." He finished. Annabeth, Thalia and I shared glances, we were going to ace this unit! "You have all heard of demi-gods or half-bloods in the stories right." He said. Mostly everyone nodded their head or said "yes". "Well, you will be taking a quiz to determine your "parent". Then you will create a poster about you're parent and will have to include some sort of timeline about your parent, photographs or pictures, some paragraphs explaining about your parent, what position they are in such as the big three, twelve Olympians, or minor gods, any strong relationship they have to another god or goddess what I mean by that is a wife or strong sibling like Apollo and Artemis, I do know that all of the gods are related somehow, and then you could add any other information that you think is interesting. I do not provide the posters and I do expect them to be a tri-fold poster. Now for the quiz." Paul explained and started passing out papers. "Do we have to take the quiz? We already know who our parent is." I whined to Paul. "I guess not, but please be quiet while others do take the quiz." He sighed. "How come you didn't tell me you went to this school?" Annabeth quietly asked me. "How was I supposed to know you were coming back to New York?" I asked her. She gave me a look and I knew that she thought that I outsmarted her, which was pretty much impossible with me being me. "Wait Thalia, aren't you supposed to be with the hunters?" I asked her. "Uh yeah, 'bout that I kinda' quit." She said seeming nervous. "Why?" I asked surprised. "Uh, I have feelings for a boy." She whispered and I smirked. "Okay class, we have two minutes left please send you're papers to the first rows and start packing up for your next class!" Paul exclaimed and papers were being passed up front. We started packing up and headed to our next class. It was funny because any class I didn't have with Annabeth I had with Thalia and any class I didn't have with Thalia I had with Annabeth, and then in some classes both of them were in my class. Thalia was following me because we were going to the same class and I heard what kind of sounded like hooves, but Grover wasn't here. I looked behind me and that's when I noticed that Thalia was on crutches. She had a black cast on her leg that reached just above her knee. "Why'd you stop kelp head?" She asked me. "What? Oh, nothing." I quickly said and made my way to physics. School went on like that and I almost forgot about Chris, Austin and Gavin…ALMOST forgot I remembered them at lunch when they sat down with Annabeth, Thalia and I. "Oh guys, this is my friend Thalia and my girlfriend Annabeth! The one's I told you 'bout." I explained as Thalia set her crutches aside. "Hey." All three of them said in at the same time. Chris and Austin were twins, but not identical. Both had Kind of a purple and grey color to their eyes that made it look silver. Chris has glossy brown hair that reaches her shoulders. Austin's hair is similar but longer. They say that Chris looks more like their dad and that Austin looks like their mom, the thing is neither of them even know their mom they only said that because that's what their dad told them. Gavin has blonde hair…and grey eyes. It's kinda creepy too because he lives with his dad and has no idea what happened to his mom…I have a feeling that he is related to Annabeth from his mom's side. The day soon ended and I was driving home, with Annabeth's car right behind me. I reached my apartment building and parked in the parking area, Annabeth followed me. We both got out the car and after Annabeth helping Thalia out I walked over to them. "Are you following me?" I asked. "No seaweed brain! We live here! Thalia is staying with us because she has nowhere else to stay at other than camp half-blood." Annabeth explained and I have to admit I felt stupid. "I feel stupid." I said aloud. "Aren't you always stupid?" Thalia asked me. "Watch it pinecone face." I said and glared at her, she just smirked back. Figures, Annabeth's apartment is across the hall from mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry that I didn't make it a new paragraph whenever someone new was speaking. I will do it for the rest of the chapters so no need to worry!**

**Annabeth**

"Thalia! Why don't you wake up and get your lazy butt in here!" I yelled from the bathroom where I just finished brushing my teeth.

"Shut up and leave me in peace!" I heard her shout back to me. I headed to her room and threw one of her pillows at her. She still didn't wake up.

"We're gonna be late for school." I whined to her.

"Why do you care so much about school?" She asked me. I gave her a 'Are you kidding me!' look, though I'm not sure if her eyes were open or closed so yeah.

"THALIA!" I yelled right next to her ear and then jumped back when I noticed her wrist flying towards me. "What was that for?" I asked her.

"For trying to wake me up, now handed me my crutches please." She said while sitting herself on her bed. I handed her the crutches that were beside her bed.

"You've got ten minutes, and then we need to go." I said and started heading to the kitchen.

"What! It takes me like ten minutes to brush my teeth!" She yelled towards me.

"Nine minutes left!" I shouted back to her. After nine minutes we were standing in front of Percy's doorway and he was standing in front of us his hair messy but cute with jeans and a t-shirt. "You ready?" I asked.

"Yup! Mom, I'm leaving! Bye!" Percy yelled into his house and I heard his mom responding. We got in his new car and he drove us to the school.

"You know what sucks…" Thalia said.

"What?" I asked her.

"That I can't drive just because of a broken leg. I mean really! I survived practically the whole war and then was pinned down by Hera! Well, a statue of her." She explained. We soon reached our high school and Percy parked. We all walked to er, Paul's (yeah Percy told me to call him that out of school because it's his step-dad) classroom and sat at our seats. We talked with Chris, Austin and Gavin for a while until Mr. Blofis told us to sit down.

"I will be passing back your quizzes from yesterday. You're "parent" should be circled on the list on the first page. You will go to the designated poster that should be pinned on the wall and stand near it. Now I know that Artemis is a virgin goddess…" Kids started laughing. "Okay, that's not how I planned for it to sound, but let's move on. Anyways Artemis is indeed a virgin goddess but for this activity she might be your "parent". Please head to your poster after you have seen who your "parent" is and then you will also find out your "siblings"." Paul finished explaining and I noticed some kids already got up and were standing near signs. Percy, Thalia and I got up and walked to our real parent's poster.

**Percy**

I noticed that Chris and Austin were the only people near Artemis's poster and Gavin was with Annabeth at her poster. "Okay, now that everyone knows their "parent", you will start working on the poster. The poster would be due in one week. You will have time to research for your poster and take any notes that you need but you will have to create your poster at home. On December 10th, the day that the posters are due we will have a…party. We will be presenting our posters around the room and you will create an exhibit. You may bring any Greek related object and show it off. This is going to be one of the only times you are allowed to bring weapons to school." Paul looked at me, I smirked and he continued. "We ask that some of your parents make Greek dishes to feast on and if there is any left overs your parents can choose to keep them or to leave them for the next class. We will also be having a costume contest. Any person that comes in a costume will receive fifteen extra points to their grade for this project. We will have one male and on female winner. If you are a winner you will receive thirty points instead of fifteen." Paul finally finished explaining and by the time he was done the class period was over. We took our stuff and headed to second period class. School was boring; in fact English is the only interesting subject. School ended and I took Annabeth and Thalia home. The days passed and once we didn't have school because of all of the snow. Annabeth, Thalia and I worked on our Posters and finished them three days before they were due. Now, December 10th is here and I'm excited as ever. Paul said I could bring Medusa's head as long I kept her glasses on and in a plastic box. Paul took Annabeth's, Thalia's and my stuff before school and now we were admiring how he set them up. I took out Riptide, turned into a sword and placed it on the pedestal that he set up for me. My mom and Annabeth's father were here. They were the ones who brought the most food. I was dressed as Poseidon and Annabeth as Athena. Thalia just came in her Camp Half-Blood t-shirt; Paul told everyone that in the myths there was a camp called Camp Half-Blood for the demigods. No one actually knew it existed except for us demigods.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ummm, I guess I have nothing to say right now except for R&R! Okay, on with the story!**

**Percy**

Class started and immediately people came over to my "exhibit" and stared at Medusa's head. "Is that real?" One kid from the Hermes poster asked me.

"Of course not!" I scoffed (_cough_ lied _cough_) He hung his head down and I felt bad for moment, but then I realized it was probably better for them not to know. Annabeth came over to me.

"It's the real one isn't it?" She asked me in Greek so no one understood (I hope that no one but us speak Greek). I nodded back and she cringed while remembering the "good" times we had fighting Medusa.

"I wish we could have gone to the attic of the big house and got some artifacts. Like Aphrodite's scarf, I got that one myself!" I said. Annabeth glared at me then gave me an 'I am so stupid!' look.

"Why didn't we do that?" She asked me.

"I don't know." I shrugged. Almost everyone were crowded around Annabeth's, Thalia's and my projects. We had pictures of satyr's up on display, we said we got them from the internet, but most of them were of Grover and some of his friends. Annabeth had her dagger out, Thalia had her Hunter of Artemis outfit plastered to a huge piece of card board painted silver, her Medusa shield, her bow and arrow and a sword that I suspect was hers. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you the best part about Thalia's costume. She made her hair look like it was zapped by lightning and her face was singed (I'm kinda afraid that she really did zap herself, but I think she would have been smarter than that) and the jeans she was wearing had holes in them. People stared at her and she replied this way,

"I'm a daughter of Zeus for god's sake! I "zapped" myself!" She would exclaimed putting quotation marks around the zap. There was a ballot box (or a cardboard box, whatever works for you) and people would vote on costume contest winners.

"Okay everybody!" Paul yelled and everybody's attention went to him, it was kinda funny because he was standing on his desk in a toga that I had given him for his birthday. "I will announce the winners of the costume contest…right now! The male winner is Percy Jackson!" He shouted and people clapped me on the back as I went and stood on a chair on one side of his desk. "And the female winner is…Annabeth Chase!" He exclaimed and Annabeth was rushed to the chair on the other side of Paul. "Now, we had some people vote for the funniest costume without notification, so I will announce the winner of funniest costume but unfortunately they will not be presented up here but I will give them twenty extra points. That winner is…Thalia Grace!" Thalia had a surprised look on her face and people gave her high fives. "Okay, class is ending in five minutes, if you came in a costume and want to change, now's the time. It would be greatly appreciated if you left your poster's and "exhibits" here for other classes to observe. I just ask that you move yours anywhere against the wall, if you need a table to display something please notify me and I will assist you." Paul finished and we all went to change.

"Hey uh Paul." I said and walked up to my step-dad after changing into normal clothes.

"Yes Percy?" He asked me.

"So I'm gonna take Riptide with me, but is it okay if I leave Medusa's head on the book shelf? I can put my poster near it, but will you please watch it to make sure no one takes off the glasses?" I asked him.

"Yes, of course Percy." He told me and smiled.

"Thanks!" I returned the smile. I went over and grabbed Riptide, when no one was looking I shrunk it back into a pen and then moved my stuff to the bookshelf. Again, school was boring, up until lunch. We were sitting peacefully at our table, all of the parents already left.

"Hey Chase!" I heard a girl's rough voice say from behind. Annabeth and I both whipped our heads around at the same time.

"What do you want Callie?" I asked annoyed.

"I heard that this girl won the costume contest in first period." She growled at us.

"Yeah, weren't you there?" I asked.

"Of course I was there! How else would I know?" She snapped at me.

"Word goes around." I said and leaned on my arm seeming bored.

"Anyways, I should have won that and you know it! Now, I will get revenge, prepare to die Annabeth Chase." Her voice turned into a hiss and she turned into my math teacher. Okay, not literally I mean my old sixth grade math teacher Ms. Dodds, though in her true form.

"What's your problem with schools? I mean first you're a teacher now you're a student. I mean you were also a lawyer!" I exclaimed and she seemed surprised with this. "Oh lets get on with this." I said and pulled out Riptide. I quickly slashed and she turned into dust. I turned back to my friends with a worried luck. Chris, Austin and Gavin all looked terrified. "You saw that didn't you?" I asked them. They all nodded rapidly.

"No wonder she was a "child" of Hades." I heard Thalia mutter. I wasn't sure if this would work so far away, but it's worth a shot. 'Hey Blackjack, ya' hear me?" I asked him in my mind. 'Yo Yo boss! What's up?' He replied to me and I pumped my fist in the air. 'Hey can you come with five more Pegasi to Goode High School, we were attacked by a Kindly One and we had three observers that need to get to camp.' I thought. 'Yeah sure boss, I'll be there in like five minutes out on the court yard.' He said.

"Come on guys, we need to get outside." I said and took everyone to the court yard. Sure enough, five minutes later six Pegasi were standing in front of us. "Hop on." I said and got on Black Jack. They all got on a horse and Thalia laid her crutches in front of her. All of them except for Annabeth and I seemed hesitant. I pulled out my cell phone and everyone saw where I was going. They all pulled out their cell-phones and punched in their home phone numbers.

"Percy?" My mom asked after I called her.

"Yeah mom, um we had an attack at school and we're on our way to Camp Half-Blood, I don't know if we would be staying there or not but just to let you know, oh and can you tell Paul to take our things including Annabeth's and Thalia's home (Medusa's head too)?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. Bye honey, oh and IM me when you get there." Sh said.

"Sure thing." I replied and hung up. Everyone already put their phones away and we soon landed in camp.

"Their definitely demi-gods if we just landed in here with no problem." Annabeth said.

"Where are we?" Gavin asked.

"Camp half-blood. You know, your er mom is a god. Same with you girls." I half explained. Blackjack and his crew walked back to the stables. I realized that there was perfectly white glistening snow all around us and the lake sparkled with ice. "They let it snow here?" I asked Annabeth since I never stayed her for the winter.

"Yup, they never have it go brown and mushy or let it melt, the gods think it's beautiful so they let us have snow." Annabeth explained.

"Hey Chiron!" Thalia yelled when we were in front of the big house. Chiron came out in his wheel chair form.

"What are you doing here?" He asked us quizzically. We started to explain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy**

"Well then, welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Chiron said after we finished explaining. "Annabeth, why don't you give them a tour? They would probably be claimed by dinner." Chiron offered and Annabeth nodded, she took the three demi-gods and left.

"Chiron." I started. He looked at me.

"Yes my boy?" He asked me.

"You know, I won for the best male costume at our Toga Party." I said and raised my eyebrows.

"Now I do." He said and sighed. There was really no point to that was there? Anyways I went back to my cabin and to my surprise Tyson was there.

"Tyson!" I practically yelled and he looked up.

"Percy!" He shouted and tackled me with a hug.

"Hey there buddy." I said and I pulled him into a man hug.

"Daddy told me to come here and wait for surprise." He told me.

"Hey Tyson, I think I'm the surprise." I said and stifled a laugh.

"You my surprise? Yay!" He shouted and hugged me again. "Is Annabeth here?" He asked seeming to forget about me.

"Uh, yeah she's giving a tour to new half-bloods." I replied and clapped his hands. He then ran out the door yelling Annabeth's name and I shook my head with a smile on my face.

**Artemis**

I knew I had to claim them. I swore on the river of Styx that I would claim on child of mine, even though I vowed to never have children and to be er against boys. "Artemis!" Zeus shouted waking me from my thoughts. I looked up at him. "Are you paying attention to this meeting?" He asked me.

"Yes." I said and he nodded his head in approval.

"Mee-." Zeus started to say.

"Wait, umm look, I'm sorry for what I'm going to do, please forgive me. Well it's not what I'm going to do, it's what I did do." I said. All of the gods looked at me.

"Meeting adjourned!' Zeus finished and we all headed in our own directions. I knew that it was around dinner time down at Camp Half-Blood and decided this was the right time to show my resemblance.

**Annabeth**

We just finished eating Dinner with Chris, Austin and Gavin at the unidentified table, yes we had that so it won't get to squishy in the Hermes table if a god or goddess didn't claim their child yet despite the new rules. All of a sudden there was a blinding silver light and everyone turned their heads to look at it. There was a silver sign above Chris's and Austin's head with a bow and arrow too. Chiron seemed surprised and I am too. That was the sign of Artemis, the "virgin" goddess.


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy**

Chris and Austin were just claimed by Artemis. No wonder they were put in the Artemis group at school. Annabeth, Thalia and I all got up at the same time and walked over to the unclaimed table. "I wonder what the hunters are going to say when they see two campers in their cabin." Thalia muttered. Chiron joined us.

"Follow me." He said to Chris and Austin and they immediately got up and followed him to the Artemis table. "Percy and Annabeth will show you to your cabin after the campfire. During meals you will eat at this table and for the activities you will go with Athena, Poseidon and Zeus." Chiron said indicating Annabeth, Thalia and I. They both nodded and we all returned to our tables. A second later a sign glowed above Gavin's head. It was an owl, the sign of Athena. "Gavin Drew, child of Athena!" Chiron exclaimed and Gavin was rushed to the Athena table. Malcolm clapped him on the back and Annabeth gave him a tight hug. Soon dinner ended and we headed to the campfire. We had so many new campers (thanks to me) that almost the whole camp was full during the winter. The Apollo cabin was leading the sing along when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and no one was there. I raised my hand to Annabeth's height and snatched her Yankees hat off.

"Hey!" She whispered/yelled. I put the hat on my head and stepped behind her. "Percy! Where are you?" She whined. I laughed…wrong move. A smile crept on her face and she came to where the noise was. She snatched the hat off of my head. "Let's go to the beach." She whispered in my ear and I nodded. I picked her up bridal style and ran down to the beach. Of course, I threw her in and jumped in after her. "Percy!" She yelled and I laughed. She splashed me with water and we were involved in a water fight. Of course, I won.

**Sorry it's short! I'm in school and my time on the computer is ending so I have to go! Please click that little button down there and Review! Thanks! :)**


End file.
